


Accents

by ephemeralLys, iamawoken



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Face Painting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Holding Hands, Realizations, These two are adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 09:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18989755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeralLys/pseuds/ephemeralLys, https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamawoken/pseuds/iamawoken
Summary: So this was based on a prompt that Jelly posted on Tumblr. I am sorry it took so long! Please enjoy the pure fluff.





	Accents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelly/gifts).



“Rayla PLEASEEEE, I really want to see one of your villages! You got to see our villages, it’s been a month and you STILL haven’t let me see one of yours.” Callum was practically whining at this point. Rayla hated whining, but it didn’t sound so bad coming from him. 

She rolled her eyes, “Callum, I am a trained assassin. It takes years of hard work and dedication to convince people you belong somewhere when, in reality, you don’t.” Rayla was particularly proud of how she fooled the humans in the last two villages. Only a master trained assassin could pull that off, not a dopey human prince. 

Callum stared blankly at her for a moment, then a smile began to creep across his face. Finally, he burst out laughing, as if he was having a hard time keeping his amusement contained. 

“Oh that’s funnyyyyy,” he drew out, “you had me going there for a second. You are a trained Assassin, but blend in you did not! Ha, I think the only reason people didn’t notice you were an elf was the massive fight going on in the main square.”

Rayla was not amused. Her ears drooping a bit she said, “I thought it was pretty good…”

“It wasn’t that bad! But the accent was crazy off. It sounded like you were from...well I don’t even know.” Callum started laughing again, his eyes full of joy. Rayla’s face began to warm. She loved it when he laughed. Their mission was serious and could save thousands of lives, but Callum still found a way to make the journey enjoyable. It warmed her heart. 

“Ok dummy, if I was so bad, you can’t be much worse. I will let you come this one time...let’s get you ready.” She gave him a small smile. Callum couldn’t control his excitement and wrapped Rayla in a bear hug as the last word left her mouth. 

Her face was burning like crazy, this will be loads of fun, she thought rolling her eyes. 

——  
Rayla’s fingers danced across Callum’s face, tracing intricate patterns that would pass as his moon shadow tattoos. At each touch, Callum could feel a little more heat rising to his cheeks. By the time half of his fake tattoos were finished, Callum was sure that his blush must be visible to Rayla. Sure enough, as she started the next marking, Callum caught a small grin on her face. 

“What’s so funny?” Callum asked a little to defensively. 

“Nothin’. Absolutely nothin’,” Rayla answered. She cleared her throat and went back to work, but every now and again Callum still caught her grinning. It only made him blush more, which of course made her grin more. It was a vicious cycle, but not one that Callum was eager to break. He liked seeing the amusement play between the upturned corners of her lips and that shimmer in her eyes. 

“You seem all choked up,” Rayla teased when she was almost finished. Having been lost in a daydream that may or may not have involved Rayla, Callum nearly jumped at her words.

Her face was slightly flushed now. Callum hadn’t noticed because he had been so lost in his daydream. But now, he could see the light dusting of purple/pink on Rayla’s cheeks. She was probably just tired from painting his face. That was it. 

“Hmm?” he hummed out.

“Where’s that accent that you seemed so confident in before?” Rayla pressed with a mischievous grin.

“Where’s that acc’nt ye seemed so confeedent in before,” Callum mirrored. Rayla’s grin fell as her mouth opened in surprise. Her eyebrows raised and Callum was sure now that his face must be beet red. He’d sounded like an immature child who was mocking a teacher and he knew it. Clearing his throat to try again, Callum barely opened his mouth before Rayla burst into laughter. 

“I’m sorry,” she huffed out between laughs, “I was in shock, it hadn’t hit me yet,” Callum put on his best pout but Rayla didn’t seem to notice. “That was horrible, you need a lot more practice so please, continue.” She gestured with her four fingered hand, telling Callum to try again and giving him another idea. 

“Wait, Rayla, do you have an extra pair of gloves?” Callum asked in his perfectly normal human voice. 

“What’d’ya need those for?” Rayla asked. Callum could still hear the light lilt of a laugh in her voice, but Rayla didn’t give Callum a chance to answer. She reached her clean hand into her bag and pulled out a pair of black, four fingered gloves. 

Callum grabbed them greedily and worked to fold his pinky in a position that would work and slip them over his hands. Rayla watched inquisitively as the gloves went on with surprising ease. Callum’s head jerked back and Rayla forced herself to swallow another laugh. 

“Rayla, how are our hands the same size?” Callum asked, his voice heavy and serious. 

“Haven’t you ever noticed?” Rayla laughed, “It probably has to do with the fact that I’m taller than you.” She hovered over him and Callum sent her a harmless glare, “Now sit still and practice your accent, I need to finish your tattoos.”  
____

“Rayla, it’s really not that funny,” Callum said again. Was this the millionth time he’d said that? It sure felt like it.

“I’m getting bett’r,” Callum whined, still holding onto the fake accent, “I think we’c’n go to town anytime and it be absolutely cheery.” Rayla, who still hadn’t recovered from her earlier laughing fit, broke into another. 

“Callum please,” she wheezed. Had she sounded this bad in her human accent? Surely not. 

“So’re we going or not?” Callum waved his ‘four fingered’ hand around. Rayla could see the little lump of his folded over pinky and wondered if it was cramping by now. He certainly was dedicated. Maybe if he just didn’t talk much they would be okay. 

Rayla finally rolled her eyes “Yes, yes. We can go, you big dumb human. But first, give it one more go. I need to be sure that if anyone talks to you, you don’t make a complete fool of yourself.”

“But you’re just going to laugh at me again,” Callum sighed. 

“Nooooo, I promise I won’t,” Rayla replied, not entirely honest. 

“Let’s go int’town then ‘nd meet our fellow eleven frends,” Callum said, being careful to say it just as she had taught him. 

Rayla was silent for a moment, taking in what he had said. As expected, her lips started to turn upward again into a mischievous smile. Then, she started laughing again. 

“Hey, you said you wouldn’t laugh at me anymore,” Callum protested, slightly offended that she hadn’t been true to her word. 

“Oh Callum, I am trying hard not to! That was actually really good, it just sounded so funny coming from you.” Rayla continued laughing. It didn’t look as if she would be able to stop any time soon. 

Instead, Callum watched her laugh. Her laugh was like sweet music, dancing off her lips into the nature around them. It wasn’t just the sound of her laugh, though, it was everything. The way she pulled her silver-white hair behind her angular ears as she doubled over. The way her purpleish face lit up with the warmth of her laugh. She sounded and looked so perfect, he realized. He wanted to freeze time so he could save this moment and never let it go. It was then that the realization dawned on him, Rayla was pretty when she laughed. No, that wasn’t right. She was always pretty, from the first moment they met. He had just never thought about it before. 

Callum was blushing as he looked up sheepishly at Rayla. She stopped laughing when she realized Callum had grown silent. 

He had never looked at her like that before. She wasn’t really sure what that look meant. But, it was new, it was different, and it was exciting. 

“Come on Callum, let’s get going,” Rayla said, blushing uncontrollably at the look he had given her. 

“Ok,” he whispered. There was no doubt about it, he was hopelessly infatuated with his elf assassin friend. Maybe, just maybe, they could create a world in which they had a chance. 

——-

They walked towards the town silently, still not completely recovered from the realization before. As they walked, they came across a pond. Callum hadn’t seen the tattoos Rayla had painstakingly painted on his face before. Now was as good as time as any. 

As he stopped to stare at his reflection, he noticed Rayla almost try and stop him. What was she so nervous about? When he returned his gaze to his reflection, he realized why. The purple markings painted on his face looked really familiar. 

Callum pondered that for a moment. He always wondered, but never asked, “Rayla, do you face tattoos mean something important? I’ve always been curious.”

Rayla looked even more uncomfortable now, if that was even possible. Callum could tell that his curiosity had struck a chord, but he wasn’t really sure why. 

“That’s a good question, Callum.” Rayla wasn’t really sure she wanted to tell him. It was a personal thing for moonshadow elves, usually reserved for mates alone. Also, Callum had just seen his tattoos, and probably wouldn’t understand, but his were modeled after hers. This was an adjustment that only the most dedicated elven mates would ever go through. Why had she done that?

“And the answer?” Callum asked innocently.

Fine, fine, I’ll tell him. It’s not like he will care anyways. Rayla broke down easily. 

“Well,” she began carefully. Her fingers bunched together nervously. She looked down and noticed, drawing her hands apart as she began her explanation again, “It’s an old custom, not many people go through with it anymore. And I’m just doing it because I know my tattoos better than anyone.” Rayla rambled, a faint blush rising to her cheeks as Callum stared at her attentively. 

“I’m sure you humans have your own customs, but when a moon shadow elf decides to fight alongside someone for their entire life - sometimes they will make their tattoos match. So uhh,” Rayla wrapped her fingers around each other again, “You’re tattoos look a lot like mine.”

Callum’s eyes had grown wide, too wide. Rayla was partially worried she had broken him. But then he spoke, quietly at first:

“So people in this town will think we are...together?”

Rayla blushed again. She had done way too much of that today. “Yea, I uh, guess that’s right.”

Callum contemplated her response for a moment before smiling, softly. He reached out his hand, urging her to take it, “well we might as well start now.”

Everything inside of Rayla rebelled against the thought of holding Callum’s hand. But she took it anyways. Deep down, she knew why she had drawn his tattoos to match hers. It was time to find out if those feelings could be reciprocated. 

“Let’s go Callum, we can’t keep the town waiting forever.” They smiled fondly at each other, both enjoying the warm embrace of each other’s hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Also special shout out to my sister (added as the co creator) for helping me write this!


End file.
